


Holly and Melvil

by LetsPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPeraltiago/pseuds/LetsPeraltiago
Summary: Everything is just really really hot until it's not... But then it becomes sweet again.





	Holly and Melvil

**Author's Note:**

> omg... Lets talk about season 6, shall we? I am obsessed already and I just can't let go of this roleplay-thing they had going on. It's just the essence of how much these two nerds love each other. I love it.

Piercing the warm Mexican night, the only proof of life in room 125 was the smell of sex and the sound of heavy breathing. Rose petals (new ones that didn’t have Holt and lube all over them) were covering both the floor and the hotel’s silky, white sheets whilst a few lit candles drenched the otherwise dark room in a dimmed, romantic light. In the bed lied two naked bodies, both drenched in sweat from their activities which had come to an end just seconds ago. 

“That… was… amazing,” Jake breathed heavily, bare able to, into a mess of black hair as he spooned his wife’s (his wife!!!) trembling body. His heart was still beating like a hummingbird as lazily pushed the hair aside, allowing him to greedily kissing every inch of her tan, burning skin; everywhere from the tip of her shoulder to that tiny spot below her ear which sent her to heaven every time. 

Amy on the other hand, still way too overwhelmed and delirious to even move, submissively let him and relaxed into the grip he had on her. The only moment she could gather enough power to move happened to be when her husbands lips and tongue found that sweet both beneath her ear, causing the target to writhe and let out a soft moan that formed his name. 

“Jake…” It almost sounded like a whine, accompanied by the left hand reaching behind her to cup his cheek as to reassure his continuance. He could feel her rings, the ones that meant they were now officially each other’s forever, cool against his flustered skin. 

“So,” he pecked her neck, “so,” repeated the action, “good,” before swallowing another gulp of air that would allow him to form a purple stain of love on the golden canvas that was her skin and more specifically neck. 

He couldn’t see her face, only feel her beneath his hands, but could somehow tell that she was smiling, as soon as she spoke. “Did you die hard?” 

A soft chuckle mixed with still trying to catch his breath danced off his lips, immediately sending shivers down her spine, before kissing her ear and soothingly letting his hands stroke the length of her body. “I mean… I’m not hard _anymore_ , cuz’ you know… we took care of that, but… I _was_ and this feels like heaven, so I’d say mission accomplished.” 

This time it was her turn to chuckle, “Good.” And after what felt like forever, she finally managed to turn around in his arms and face him. Angelic; she knew he was. Yet seeing small beads of sweat on his forehead’s oh so slightly tan skin paired with his at once luminous and dark, hungry eyes gave the word a whole new meaning. This time she could cup his face in both her hands. Like an out of body experience, no longer able to control what she did, she crashed her lips to his and kissed carnivorously with nails gently scratching his skin. He of course didn’t mind, and slid his hands down behind her to grab her behind, earning him a moan from her lips.

“God, I still can’t believe you dressed up like her,” his mumbling it was barely audible against her lips, but then again it couldn’t've been, because she suddenly drew back looking much less pleased. Almost insecure. The confident and seductive Amy from moments ago was now nowhere to found. Her eyes shot downwards, fingers nervously slid out of his curly hair and instead into her own to self-consciously readjust it. 

Not only was it a drastic contrast to the frame of mind from just seconds ago, but it also also a very unusual look on his wife. Jake Peralta knew that his wife had her anxiety and self-consciousness, but she’d grown so much and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen her insecure like this and it honestly worried him. 

“Ames?” He tried to catch her eyes, searching her face for any kind of explanation. Nothing. “Hey,” he lowered his head, thereafter shuffling his body a few inches down the mattress to get to her eye level. “Babe, what’s up? Talk to me.” 

Another silence grew. Not even their breathing could break it this time. 

“I was a freak show tonight…” It was now her turn to mumble almost soundlessly, but her husband did hear every word and it sent his face into a huge frown.

“ _What_?” Disbelief was an understatement. 

“You don’t have to spare my feelings, Jake. Roleplaying as Holly Gennero? That was stupid of me. I can’t pull that off.” She still wasn’t reciprocating his glance, but rather started into his chest were her hands were placed, fidgeting nervously.

“What on earth are you talking about? Weren’t you there? That was amazing! Like… Do you have any idea of how amazing you are? Not many people would’ve done for their spouses, what you did for me and I so I wasn’t joking, when I said I went to heaven.” He could finally see a small smile creep onto her face. Tiny but present. “The amount of effort and thought you put into this? That’s my new kink, to be honest.” 

“Really?” She finally chuckled. 

“Really really,” he gently placed his index finger under her chin, tilting it up so that he could finally stare into her beautiful brown eyes. “And honestly, Ames, I’d pick sex with you over sex with Holly any day… The reason why tonight was so amazing wasn’t because you were Holly; it was because it totally showed what you and I are willing to do to please each other. These costumes might seem silly on the surface, but honestly… You have no idea how much it means to me.”

By now there was a huge smile on Amy’s face and even tears in her eyes, if Jake wasn’t being completely delusional and completely high on love. Finally, since it seemed like last time was forever ago, he felt her lips pressed to his. They way it should always be. This time it was short and sweet, nonetheless still just as amazing.

“Thank you for saying that.” She stroked his cheek.

He nodded firmly with a comforted look on his face, finally being able to relax again knowing that his wife was back on track.

“No need to thank me, Ames. I love you so much… And I should be thanking you! I looked up this Melvil guy as I was getting ready and turns out he’s dead!? Did you know he was dead? You let a dead man boink you!! 


End file.
